Hiead's Little Goddess
by Chiyo-kins
Summary: Ikhny has mysteriously dissappeared, leaving Hiead with a substitute repairer, but is she all that she seems? Chapter Five is up! [no! not the poll, the real one! the poll is just extra!]
1. New Arrival

This is a story that I based on another story that was written by: Crystilline Yuy. She wrote a story that was a first-time lemon for the sequel. This is just a story that I made up about their [Hiead and Ikhny] relationship a few years later…  
  
Hiead's Little Goddess  
  
Chapter One: New Arrival  
  
"Hiead, get over here now. Your substitute repairer is arriving soon," the Captain said as he gave Hiead a strange look.  
  
"I can walk there on my own, I don't need any support."  
  
"You are an ingrate, did you know that?" The captain said, stopping his quick pace and looking at Hiead, face to face.  
  
Hiead glared at the captain and said, "A few more minutes and I'll have a replacement for Ikhny…" he crossed his arms and walked up to the door leading to the dock. The captain keyed a code into the keypad, opening the door.  
  
They walked in just as a vessel came floating in. They looked through a glass window and saw the air lock close, and all the crew exited the vessel. They saw a girl floating towards the door. They turned just as she opened the door, and walked in. She took off her helmet, revealing her black hair that was tightly tied in a bun, with hashi, chopsticks, supporting it. She also revealed her emerald green eyes that shined just like any other jewel. She smiled and looked at the captain, then at Hiead. She walked up to both of them and said, "So, where do I get to spend the rest of my time on board of this ship?"  
  
"Lets see," The captain said, shuffling through some papers on his clipboard. He held it in front of his face and searched all the rooms that were vacant.  
  
Not finding anything, he was about to speak when the girl said, "So, if there aren't any vacant beds, where shall I sleep?"  
  
The captain stared blankly at the girl. 'How did she know that there weren't any vacant rooms? I didn't have the clipboard low or high enough for her to look above or under to see…'  
  
"Don't worry, I'll sleep in the garden if I have to. I'll build a tree house in the large Oak in the center of the garden," She said as she smiled cheerfully.  
  
"I won't allow that. You are going to sleep in a room, with a bed. But where should we put you…" the captain said, scratching his head. Finally he said, "Why don't you just share a room with a fellow repairer?"  
  
"I disagree, I think they have a hard enough time sleeping with all those girls in one room. I mean; there are four girls in one room! That bunk bed is getting old too…"  
  
"Why doesn't she just sleep with me?" Hiead said as he stood leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He seemed as if he was joking…  
  
"In your dreams, Hiead…" the girl said as she glared at him. 'He is so baka…'  
  
"Mikan, where do you want to spend the night? Maybe we can find a way to squeeze you into a room…"  
  
"Uhhhh, I don't really care…as long as I have enough room to sleep."  
  
"Well, Hiead, you better go make some room. You are going to sleep on the floor tonight. Mikan gets to have the bed until we find a vacant spot."  
  
"What?" Mikan exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other, glaring really…  
  
"Now you two, you will obey my orders…"  
  
"Yes captain…" Mikan said, looking at the man that just placed her in the one spot she did not want to be in. Mikan walked to the door leading to the rest of the ship and looked back at Hiead. 'So I'm going to have to spend the night in the same room of him…I hope I don't end up screaming later tonight…'  
  
"Hiead, show Mikan your room," the captain commanded, pointing out towards the outer hallway.  
  
"Fine, but don't think that I'm going to enjoy anything…" Hiead said as he walked out into the hall. He looked back at Mikan, moving his head as though saying that she should follow him. She followed and stepped onto her destiny, leaving the captain to his business. 


	2. I Know Where Your ‘Little Goddess’ Is

All right, [pulls up her sleeves] so the beginning didn't have anything to do with being rated R, but there soon will be some stuff. I might make this a lemon, depending on how well I get at doing lemons. I hope I get a little better. My friend would LOVE to read a lemon by me…she would probably think, 'How did she get these thoughts in her mind?!'  
  
Hiead's Little Goddess  
  
Chapter Two: I Know Where Your 'Little Goddess' Is  
  
Mikan walked into the garden and leaned against the large Oak that stayed in the center of the whole thing. She looked up into its branches and at the artificial light that made it seem like you were staring through branches on a hot summer day. She heard the sound of feet approaching and quickly jumped a good five feet and landed on a branch. She jumped onto the next one and sat there, leaning against the trunk. She saw Hiead approach the tree and sit on the bench. 'Just as I thought…'  
  
"You know…"  
  
"What do you want Mikan?" Hiead said as he looked through the branches of the tree and at her. He glared because of the light, his red eyes almost like flames.  
  
"I know where your 'little goddess' is…"  
  
"Little Goddess…How did you…" Hiead questioned as he stood.  
  
"I'll explain another day…" Mikan said as she hopped seven feet, landing gracefully on the ground. She looked at Hiead and started walking off.  
  
"Wait, tell me where she is!" Hiead said, grabbing her wrist with his strong arm. Mikan twisted her wrist around, trying to get it free. She looked at him with those emerald eyes and they began to look as though they were on fire. Fierce looks passed between the two for a few moments, until they finally agreed on one thing.  
  
"She…" Mikan began, looking at her wrist. Hiead pulled it harder and pushed her onto the bench. She looked up at him and said, "She is here…she is just thinking about something that happened to her a while back…"  
  
"Thinking about what?" Hiead said, as he sat next to Mikan and let go of her wrist. Mikan felt her wrist that now looked slightly pink from his strong arm.  
  
"She is thinking about what you have been doing with her…" Hiead looked at the ground and had a look of thought on his face. He knew what she was talking about. Those long nights that he would spend in Ikhny's bed, where they would fall asleep from being weak. They would fuck all night, and they would love it. They feel of being inside of Ikhny was like a drug for Hiead. He had to have more. It was addicting to him. They had been fucking for a long time now, and Hiead had already used two boxes of condoms the month before.  
  
"You know…she is afraid that the protection that you use might not be good enough anymore…"  
  
"That can't be," Hiead said, looking at Mikan, who was looking down at the ground. She looked with sad eyes as her friend's lover was showing fear on his face. She was concerned for her friend, the girl she had met when they were very young. She remembered all the times that she and Ikhny had played and played jokes on the boys at school. She realized at that moment why her friend was in hiding. She was…  
  
"She isn't…pregnant…is she?" Mikan looked at Hiead and looked back at the ground. Hiead had gotten the picture. His 'little goddess' was going to have a child, and it was going to be his child. A son or daughter of his own, and only at the age of 17! He had already become a pilot, but he never thought this would happen this soon, and he would be damned if anyone took that child away from him. That child would represent just how much he and Ikhny were in love. He would never admit it though…  
  
"I…I was told to tell you…" Mikan started, still looking at the ground in front of her, "Ikhny told me to tell you that she wasn't sure if you wanted this child…"  
  
"Is that why she is hiding? Because of me?" Hiead said.  
  
"Yes, she is afraid of facing you right now…"  
  
"When will she be back?" Hiead said, looking away from Mikan, and looking the other way. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
"When she is ready…" Mikan said as she stood up. She looked at Hiead, then began to walk to the door.  
  
"Wait," Hiead said, opening those red eyes of his and looking at her, "You don't know the way to your room…"  
  
"I'll find my way…" Mikan said, not even looking back at him. She walked through the door and started for her new room.  
  
"She'll never find her way…but I feel as though she will…" 


	3. Halls, Rumors, and Findings

All right…there still is no graphic stuff yet…so…be patient…it is coming…  
  
Hiead's Little Goddess  
  
Chapter Three: Halls, Rumors, and Findings  
  
"I heard that Hiead got a substitute repairer," Kizuna said to Zero as they walked through the hallways to get to the dock.  
  
"Yea, I saw her go into Hiead's room last night because they ran out of space in the girls' dorm."  
  
"I would have shared with her…" Kizuna sighed as they reached the door for their practice run. They found Hiead leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as always. They also found Mikan leaning against another wall with her arms crossed, looking at the goddesses that were in the hangar. She wore most of her hair up in a bun with hashi, but had some hanging past her cheeks. She looked at Kizuna and Zero and smiled. She waved her hand and went back to looking at the goddesses.  
  
"Hey! Time to practice, now that everyone is here," the captain said, looking at Kizuna and Zero, as though they were late.  
  
The two pilots walked to the door leading to the platform and the two repairers went to their stations. They had their practice session and went to eat their lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the cafeteria, that was quite silent that day. Mikan kept looking around, as though she was being stared at from all sides, and she was. Her long black hair shined in the light, and her eyes would twinkle like a star. She sat next to Kizuna, who kept yelling at guys that she caught staring at Mikan. Even the occasional pilot would look! Kizuna finally decided that Mikan and her should leave the cafeteria, and eat somewhere else.  
  
She nudged Mikan in her arm, and signaled with her eyes towards the door. Mikan nodded and chugged the rest of her water. She stood and dropped her trash into the dumpster on her way out. She walked out and heard a strange noise behind her. She looked to see Kizuna blocking a bunch of guys from getting through the doorway. She caught Kizuna's eye and began to run away. She heard the same strange noise and kept on running, not looking back. She could sense that the guys were still after her. She rounded a few corners and found Hiead there.  
  
"Hi," Hiead said, looking at Mikan, who was already starting to sweat from the run around the ship, "Having guy troubles?"  
  
"Yea…could you help me?" Mikan said, sighing in relief that Hiead might help her.  
  
"No," Hiead said coldly and closed his eyes, his arms crossed and leaning against the wall, as usual.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Mikan exclaimed. She felt the guys starting to round around the corner before that one. She looked back, then at Hiead. She gave him a bad look and ran past him. She kept running, hearing him chuckle a bit behind her. She ran and ran, until she finally reached the room she was now sharing with Hiead. She ran in and locked the door, then fell on the bed. She stared at the ceiling as she slowly began to recuperate from the long run. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikan awoke to find herself well tucked into the bed, and a person's arm resting around her waist. She lifted the arm and found a guy who she had seen at the cafeteria. She looked at her door that was still locked, wondering how he got in. She realized that he had probably ran into her room while she was still running and stayed in here. She looked at the guy, his red bowl cut hair rested on the pillow that her head rested on. She felt his arm move, and heard him groan. He opened his sapphire eyes and stared into Mikan's emerald eyes.  
  
"Mikan…you're awake…" He said, putting his face closer to Mikan's own. He put his hand on her cheek and smoothed his thumb over her soft skin. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Mikan just lay there, staring at the sapphire-eyed hotty. His lips touched hers, and she felt almost heavenly. She had, believe it or not, never kissed in her life. She accepted his kiss, although she did not even know the guys name.  
  
His lips finally left hers and he sat upright in her bed. He looked down at her and smiled, saying, "My name is Miyori, and I am glad that I could spend some time with you…"  
  
"I…I'm glad to have spent time with you as well…" Mikan said, blushing from her first kiss. Miyori saw her blush and lay back down next to her. He smoothed his hand over her cheek, staring into her emerald green eyes. Mikan couldn't help but blush even more, but she felt as though he intended to do more than sleep next to her…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mikan, did you sleep with Miyori?" Kizuna said as she pulled Mikan aside.  
  
"No! I fell asleep in my room and I woke up beside him…"  
  
"Don't tell me that you lied down after running to your room…"  
  
"I did…" Mikan said with a nervous look on her face.  
  
"That's why…when you lie down after running, you tend to faint…" Kizuna said with an intelligent voice.  
  
"Oops…" Mikan said, putting her hand behind her head, as a huge sweat drop slid down her cheek. She looked down the hall, just past Kizuna and saw Miyori. She blushed, catching Kizuna's attention. Kizuna looked down the hall and saw a glimpse of Miyori.  
  
"Mikan, I don't want you to do anything stupid with him alright…" Kizuna said as she looked back at Mikan. She had a concerned look on her face, as though Mikan might get raped or something of that sort.  
  
"Kizuna, don't worry…" Mikan said, blushing as though she were in a sauna.  
  
"I worry for you…" Kizuna whispered to herself as Mikan walked towards Miyori.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiead leaned against the large Oak in the garden as he always did every day since his 'little goddess' disappeared. He looked up and closed his ruby red eyes. He thought about all the times he and Ikhny had declared their love to each other, when he took her innocence.  
  
He suddenly felt a breeze, although that really wasn't very possible in the ship unless they turned on an air conditioner, or a fan. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. There, he saw his 'little goddess' who looked the same as she always had.  
  
Hiead stood straight and walked over to his 'little goddess' and embraced her. He tenderly kissed her lips, then passionately kissed her, receiving the taste of her mouth. He held her away from him so he could view her face. He stared into her eyes, the ones that were magnified by her glasses, but they were now contacts because the glasses had been broken after one victim attack a long while ago. He finally decided that he should say something, and they were words that Ikhny could never forget…  
  
"I love you…" 


	4. Lust and a Bed

All Right! I think I'm really close to the lemon part! ^.^;;; I know that Miyori and Mikan might do something…or maybe Hiead and Ikhny will…who knows…  
  
OK! I have it! I'm making this chap a lemon! ^.^;;; plz forgive me if it sucks…this is gonna be the first time that I write a lemon…I really don't know if this will be good at all…  
  
Hiead's Little Goddess  
  
Chapter Four: Lust and Bed  
  
Ikhny and Hiead entered the dark baron room, seeing that Mikan was nowhere to be found, they locked the door and sat on the bed. Hiead leaned over to Ikhny and stroked her belly, feeling as though he would feel it grow larger and larger. Ikhny looked at him in a motherly sense, calm and gentle.  
  
He put his lips onto hers and pulled her close to him. He slid his tongue into her mouth, toying with her tongue. He laid his hands onto her shoulders and pushed her down into the bed. She pulled her arms over and pulled him closer to her. He slid his hands down her side and up her shirt.  
  
She let go of him and pulled the shirt off, over her head. Hiead straddled her and took off his vest and shirt. He leaned in and kissed her again and again, making her moan with delight. His lips left hers and he kissed her along her neck, sucking like a leech searching for blood to drink.  
  
He approached her bra with his hands and undid the strap, revealing her round breasts. He grabbed them, using his thumbs to play with her nipples. Ikhny moaned, although she tried her hardest to keep it from escaping her lips. Hiead slid down, kissing her breasts and along the center. He kissed her down to her navel, then unbuttoned her pants, slipping them off. He unzipped his fly, and discarded his pants. His lips met hers once more, tongues playing constantly.  
  
"Hi…Hiead…" Ikhny managed to speak, softly when his lips left hers.  
  
"Ikhny…" Hiead said, kissing her once more. He slid his hands back down her sides, along her flowing curves. He yanked off her panties, and discarded his boxers with them. Slowly he slid himself into his love. They kept kissing passionately as he slid himself in and out of her.  
  
After having done this deed ever so many times with her love, Ikhny felt no more pain, only pleasure that topped the highest mountains. She soared through the heavens with her love by her side. She moaned into his mouth, as she felt Hiead enter and leave her body. She felt his body slap against hers as sweat began to form. They kept on going, going, and going. Hiead grunted into her mouth and went harder and faster. He showered her insides with his seed as he came. He had no need for worry, because what he feared had already happened, and there was no stopping the inevitable.  
  
He felt himself grow weak after entering and leaving a thousand times that day. He put all his energy into going inside of her harder, faster, all he could do to please the both of them. Ikhny moaned louder and louder with each thrust, each moan entering Hiead's mouth. Ikhny's hands dug into her love's back, as Hiead's dug into the sheets.  
  
At last, Hiead could go no more, and he slowed his thrusts down to a steadier beat, like a metronome set on adagio. Hiead finally stopped, taking his lips from Ikhny's own. He left her body, and kissed her once again, sweat dripping from his back. They laid on the sweat drenched bed a while, kissing passionately. They looked into each other's eyes, staring into the deep pools of red or brown. They truly loved each other, and they would always love each other. They would soon have a another person on their list of loved ones… 


	5. Poll and Requests: Plus Answers

Alright! I want to know if you guys want another lemon part or what? Plz leave a review and tell me right away! Tell me if you want:  
  
A lemon between:  
  
Miyori and Mikan  
  
Or  
  
Hiead and Ikhny  
  
Or if you want to ruin the relationship that I had planned:  
  
Hiead and Mikan, or Ikhny and Miyori  
  
I personally like the couples the way they are! ^.^  
  
You should also tell me if the lemon was any good! ^.^;  
  
Also, request new char if you like, or tell me the names of the other pilots…^. ^;  
  
  
  
UPDATE!  
  
I have looked at the reviews and have decided that I will have another lemon between Hiead and Ikhny. I will leave Mikan and Miyori [the couple that I made up] to their own sexual desires. I have also one thing to say:  
  
CatC10, that was my first lemon fan fiction and if you can do better, good for you, but I don't need anybody to tell me shit like that!   
  
Thank you for your co-operation, please keep all arms, legs, hands, and feet inside the vehicle. Thank you for flying with Chiyo's dream airlines, please hit all peeps that are annoying the crap out of the pilot. ^. ^ 


	6. Sapphires and Emeralds

All Right! I don't know if I'm going to have another lemon scene in this.I'm not even sure if it's very good or what.I don't know where I get all these ideas either.  
  
Hiead's Little Goddess Chapter Five: Sapphires and Emeralds  
  
Miyori and Mikan sat on a bench in the cafeteria, eating their lunch and flirting with each other. All the other guys stared in jealousy at Miyori who had won Mikan's heart. It was written all over her face, she had fallen for him. The way he touched her, kissed her. The way he confessed his love to her and looked at her so tenderly. She just melted every time they were together. There was just something so comforting about him.  
  
Mikan had been carrying a secret, something that she could never tell anyone...yet she felt as though she could trust Miyori. She had never told anyone in her life about this secret. It was something that she always managed to keep secret, yet she never knew how she did it. She decided to stop keeping it a secret, and to tell it to Miyori. Although she was a telepath, like Arts, she never told anyone. She could always just read Miyori's mind and his thoughts, but she really didn't want to invade her love's privacy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sure they made out.a lot.oh all right, they did.touch each other, but no sex or seeing anything that should not be seen. Although, they were always leaning towards scoring, always getting closer to the bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After lunch, they walked to Mikan's room, which was now Miyori's room as well, since she had now become his repairer because Ikhny was back, making Mikan happy. The two of them could be with the man that they loved, and she enjoyed sleeping in the same bed as Miyori. She always felt his hand on her waist and his lips close to hers. They would tenderly kiss each other until they finally felt they absolutely HAD to go to sleep. She loved waking up in his arms, although their clothes always seemed to be in the way. Her green spaghetti strap top and blue shorts always rubbed against his white tank and boxers that always changed color (at least he was a clean guy who never smelled bad). She couldn't help but stare into those sapphire eyes, those endless pools of water.  
  
"Mikan," Miyori said as he closed the door to their room, "Do you want to tell me something?"  
  
"Miyori.I." Mikan tried to say, but she could not form any other words. How could she tell the man that she loved that she could read his mind at any moment?  
  
"Mikan, I think I know what you can't seem to tell me." Miyori said. He said it so calmly that Mikan looked back at her love and wondered if he was thinking of the same thing as she was, "I think, it's about the gift that you have. You were thinking about telling me all during lunch."  
  
"Miyori?" Mikan said, 'does he know?' she thought.  
  
"Mikan, I do know." Miyori said, grabbing a hold of Mikan's shoulders and pushed his lips against hers just as she opened her mouth to speak. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips touching her own, then down her neck.  
  
'What is going on? Does he know about my.gift.my ability to read minds? To predict the future at times? What should I do?' Mikan thought as Miyori guided her towards the bed without her noticing. All she noticed was his lips, gliding along her neck. Miyori sat her on the bed, his lips met hers and they kissed a Zion shattering kiss. He took his lips away from hers and said:  
  
"Mikan, I know that you can read my mind, and I respect the fact that you don't read it, but I can also read your mind. I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time now, but I did not know when would be the right time. Now I know and.I just want you to know that I.I."  
  
"Miyori." Mikan said, as she placed her hand on his cheek and stared into his sapphire eyes. She closed her eyes and wandered into his mind, searching for what he wanted to say. She stopped, her eyes widened as she saw his one thought. The two of them, on that very bed, together. They were even closer than they had ever been but.him inside her, touching her. She gazed into her love's eyes, those sapphire eyes, pools of water, even glistening in the light. He wanted to HAVE her, and that one feeling had grown since he had met her that day when she had fainted. She now understood why he had been there, to tell her that he too had a gift, one that most people would not want to be near him because of it. She placed her hands on his and took them off her shoulders. She wanted him, but she just was not ready.  
  
"I understand you decision, Mikan.just tell me when you are ready; I won't rush you. I'll be waiting for you." Miyori said as he turned towards the door. Mikan looked at him and said:  
  
"Why are you going to the garden?"  
  
"You should know the answer to that question already."  
  
"I want to hear it from your own lips."  
  
".I want to think about.how much I love you."  
  
"I love you Miyori," Mikan said as she stood from her comfortable bed, "You better not get into any trouble. I'm gonna visit Ikhny, and see how her stomach feels. I'll be back in about an hour alright?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be back in an hour too."  
  
"All right, I'll see you later than," Mikan said as she walked to Miyori. She kissed his lips quickly and opened the door.  
  
"Ok." Miyori said, watching Mikan walk out the door and towards Ikhny's. He closed the door behind him and walked the opposite direction to the garden. 


End file.
